


Gotham Ghoul

by My_Little_Red_Robin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Little_Red_Robin/pseuds/My_Little_Red_Robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justice League and the Team are trained Ghoul Investigators and Superheroes, they don't understand Ghouls and deem them all as criminals, especially one-eyed Ghouls. Ghouls are the only things they kill, so what happens when Robin goes missing and shows up as a Ghoul? Will anyone find out, or will Robin tell them? But most importantly, can they, will they, kill him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghouls in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, based in five year gap and Robin's P.O.V.

Chapter One:  
Ghouls in Gotham

"Another ghoul attack, 22, Crime, Alley, Gotham. They're everywhere, so I want you all to be on high alert and don't forget to bring your Quinques." That was the last thing I heard Batman say when I was human, we were sent on a mission to deal with some ghouls. Even as a human, I didn't think all ghouls were bad, sure ghouls were seen eating human food and throwing up human flesh, which I now know is because they ate too much and were running, but just because they eat human food doesn't mean they like it, but the Justice League and practically every human on this earth hate ghouls, some even have jobs to kill ghouls, take the Justice League for example, even Batman, who has a code against killing, kills ghouls.

2 weeks ago

"Bruuuuuuuuuce!" I yell running into the sitting room, I do this a lot, run into rooms and demand people to talk to me, Seeing he's not in there, I run to his study, fling open the door and see him at his desk, he turns around slowly, "What is it Dick? You know I'm trying to pin point the Aogori Tree's *Yes they're here* base." He sighs and I walk in," I know, but I was just wondering..." I purposefully trail off, hoping to grab his attention, he looks at me as if to say "Keep Going" so I do, "If you've got a code against killing, why do you kill ghouls?" He stares at me, and I know he's surprised I know, I might be young but I'm not stupid and I know what those Quinques are for.

"It's different Dick, they can't be contained without us having to feed them and we don't want any more humans to be killed for their benefit." I feel a pang of anger, he might as well as said he killed them because we don't know what to do with them, the 'we' being him and the Justice babies, sorry Justice 'League'. I know I don't usually call them the Justice babies but I'm annoyed at them and the Team because they seem a little too willing to kill ghouls, 'for the good of mankind' says Superman, at least Batman tries to avoid killing ghouls entirely, he's only killed about five ever since he became Batman, and he only killed them because they were going to kill me. "Do you think there could be Ghouls that don't eat humans?" he looked at me as though I had grown another head, then he smiled, yes smiled, "I wish there was Dick, I wish there was."

Now

We were sitting in the Bio-ship when Superman called, Kid Flash was in the middle of saying something, I don't know what it was, no one was listening, but now I wish I had. Superman contacted us, to tell us something important. "Team, be careful on your mission. I just got word that it is an SS-rated Ghoul, we think it could be the Wolf. If there's any trouble at all contact us immediately" Kaldur looked up, "Acknowledged, Aqualad out," and he switched off the connection. He looked to us "Miss Martian, can you do a scan of Crime Alley please." M'gann looked up, "Sure, I'll try."

A few seconds later her eyes glowed bright green. She gasped and her eyes went back to normal. "What is it beautiful?" Wally asked, typically hitting on Miss M. "Well, it is an SS-rated ghoul, but it's not the Wolf. In fact it's one from Tokyo." My eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "Which one?" I asked, Wally looked up and put his feet on the controls in front of him, something that, for some reason, annoys Artemis. "Put your feet down, Baywatch." He rolled his eyes, "I don't have to if I don't wanna," he said crossing his arms and puffing out his lips, which looked like he was a four year old pouting. "Um it's Jason" M'gann said, breaking off the argument. We looked at her, as if begging her she was wrong but no, sure enough, as soon as we landed we were greeted with Jason's spanner thing, being thrown at us.

"Woah" Kid Flash yelled as he speed towards Jason, trying to hit him with the Quinque, which was disguised as his glove, but he missed. Artemis pulled out her anti-ghoul arrows and aimed at Jason, she fired at it hit home, the arrow sticking in his leg. He bent down and pulled it out, blood spilling out from the wound but it healed quickly. In case you didn't know ghouls have a healing factor, which allows them to heal quickly.

Jason smiled and started taunting us, Superboy lost it and tried to bash his head in, Kaldur took out his water bearers and switched them for the Quinque version, which are basically his water bearers just two thin, light blue, sword like things, and joined Superboy trying to hit the ghoul. M'gann used her telekinesis to lift Jason up, the team stroke while they had the chance. They were so busy trying to kill Jason, I was the only one that noticed the Wolf slipping through the darkness to hunt down one of us. I took out my Quinques, which are retractable swords, which can go limp and be used as a whip. I set it to go limp and hit the Wolf, just as he was going to jump on KF. He gets thrown back into a wall. The others stop and look at me, then the Wolf. "Uh" KF breathed, unable to comprehend the fact that I just saved his life, he looked to me with a look of shock on his face. "Thanks." I nod in response.

I looked towards to where the Wolf landed and saw another ghoul next to him, this one was a girl. I couldn't tell who it was but I was sure I had seen her before. As soon as she came into the light and I noticed that she was the Spider, and she has a Kagune like my Quinque, but instead of having what would be an Ukaku, she has a Rinkaku, Koukaku, and Bikaku and has way more control over them. "So, you're the son of a bitch who stole my Ukaku." She said cocking her head sideways slightly, her eyes were shadowed in the dark of the alley. My eyes widened to be like, the fifth time today, after realizing that the ghoul, the one my Quinque came from, was still alive. I look back only to see the others had gone and so was Jason, the bio-ship was still there.

Jason must've run off and they chased after him, leaving me alone, I can't deal with the Spider on my own. But it doesn't stop me trying, I switch my Quinque to whip mode and lash at her, which she dodges, her Rinkaku latches onto my Quinque and pulls them from my grasp, she disconnects them from the handle and reattaches them onto her back, I still don't understand how she did it, but realizing that if I stay here I'll die, I turn around and run towards the ladder of the nearest building, I need to get my Team's attention. I rush up to the roof and she's not far behind. I jump back to the wall as she jumps on the frame of the ladder and tries to hit me with her newly attached Ukaku. I dodge and continue running up. As soon as I reach the roof, I hear a beep from my ear piece.

"Rob! Where are you? We lost Jason so get here quick." I hear KF demanding but I don't listen, "Robin, we need you now." I hear Kaldur join in, and I know they are on speaker, M'gann's probably been knocked out. "Seriously Robin, Miss M's been knocked out, so I'm not really happy about using the ear pieces, so get over here, sending you the co-ordinates now." Artemis complains rather harshly, confirming what I thought. "Robin! Get here now!" I hear Batman- wait Batman. I bring my hand up to me ear and press the ear piece, dodging the Spider's Kagune as I do, it's easier to move when I'm not in that alley or on the ladders.

"Can't." I say quickly, as I flip over her Koukaku, that won't sit well in Batman's stomach. "Robin get here NOW!" I sigh, but then grunt when I get hit by Spidey's Kagune, "Rob, what's going on?" KF says with concern. I'm out of breathe, she's right above me now. She kneels down and whispers into the ear that doesn't have the ear piece, "Go on, say goodbye." She whispers tauntingly. Hearing her whispers, I scowl and she pushes her Bikaku against my lower abdomen hard, though not enough to break the skin, I hiss at the pain, which didn't go unnoticed. "Robin, are you alright?" Batman is now concerned, my breathing has become ragged. It's started to rain, I feel my cape stick to my back, and my mask slip. The roof is getting wetter and wetter by each raindrop.

I see the Spider's Kagune lift up and the tips harden. "Help." I squeak out, hoping they'll come. But it was too late, she'd already brought down her Kagune, piercing my stomach. I cough up blood, and the pain grew as she pushed it in deeper, I groan in pain. She brings her Kagune back up, ready to strike again. I roll to the side, just as her Kagune hit where I once was. She doesn't give up, she look at me hungrily, as I lie on the roof unable to move and she smiles when she sees the rain causing my blood to run across the roof, with that last blow she also punctured my liver and probably my kidneys and it doesn't help that I'm lying on them. She kneels down beside me and lifts my head up, so I'm looking at her. "You're going to be delicious." She said, somewhat seductively.

I grimace under her voice, and I was so caught up in the pain, I never notice the man slowly walking towards us. My eyes flicker around for an escape when I notice him, I thought it was Batman but when two thick, spiky, whip-like things protrude from his lower back. I instantly recognize him as a ghoul with a Bikaku. The Spider takes no notice of him, but when she goes to attack me with all eight of her Kagunes, the ghoul bashes his two Bikakus against each side of her head, instantly killing her. I look to see who my savior is but my eyes widen, again, in dismay. Jason stands above me looking at my, he kneels down and picks my up, holding me with one arm and picking up the Spider with the other. He takes a few steps back and then run to the edge of the roof and jumps, another ghoul, a winged one, flies over and catches Jason and two more fly over and one takes me and the other takes the Spider.

The ghoul holding me put his hand into my wound making pass out. When I wake up, I'm strapped to a metal bed and my top half is bear and my pants are ripped, my socks are fine though. I have a strange feeling in my right eye. I strain my head to look around and see stitches on my abdomen. I look around the room from the corners of the room to the table next to me with a lamp and a key on it and almost throw up when I see crushed, red, sticky organs on a metal table at about a meter away from me. I can smell blood and in way it smells sweet and appetizing. I shake my head and look the other way and see the now headless Spider lying on an operation table, she covered up but I know that she's had her abdomen organs taken out, but her organs weren't crushed, mine were.

Wait- I look down at my abdomen again, scared to see what I'd find there. I was both astonished and petrified to see that the stitches had fallen out and my abdomen was healed. My already fast breathing get faster, my heart beating like crazy. I snap out of my daze when a door opened, I strain my neck again and see its Jason. "Ah, you're awake." He walks over to me with his spanner in hand. He grabs the key from the table next to me and unlock the restraints on my wrists and ankles. I sit up and for some reason, he helps me. He turns to the table again and opens a draw, which I hadn't seen, and takes out a mirror.

I reluctantly take it and look at my reflection, I gasp and bite my finger to stop myself screaming. The whites of my right eye have turned black and my pupil is now a blood red. The bloodshot in my eye is continuing on a bit onto my temple and underneath my eye. I have a ghoul's eye, which is surrounded by a completely black mask, with a zip and a picture of a skeleton mouth, where my mouth is. I look at Jason angrily, "What did you do?!" He chuckles, "I made you a ghoul. I guess you can't go home now huh?" I drop the mirror, hearing its satisfying smash, as it hit the ground. I magnified how I felt at that moment, my humanity was gone. I can't go home, not without having to eat humans, and everyone would probably try to kill me, even Alfred.

1 week ago

I ran into the sitting room, to see Dad talking to Jay, Tim, Dami, Steph and Cass. He looked up and motioned, well signaled, me to sit. I walked over, but I didn't sit, the others looked around at me, their faces grim. "Uh what happened?" Tim coughed and Steph and Cass looked at each other, Damian scowled at the ground, Jay looked up at me,

"We believe ghouls are making humans into ghouls." My eyes widened, I quickly looked to Bruce, "Is that true?" he nods slightly "Yes, there are cases of it in Japan, humans went missing and then a few days or weeks, even, they came back as ghouls." I look around, to see if it was a joke but no, it wasn't. I fell onto the couch behind my, shocked.

Now

They still believe that, even now, and they're right to, and now I've confirmed that ghouls are turning humans into other ghouls, killing dangerous ghouls to do so, well I guess their slightly helping but, why change humans into ghouls, well for myself at least. I snap back into reality when I hear the door open and shut again, I don't even remember him leaving.

"You can get changed into these when you are leaving." I looked at Jason, who was holding a long coat, Jeans, boots, and a top. "There your size." And they're all black. He set them beside me, I swear once I figure out how to use my Kagune, I'm going to kill him. When he leaves and he didn't close the door, which allowed the cold to get in, I look at the clothes he gave me, I pick up the top, which is a gothic Criminal damage Military waistcoat, I put it on since it's cold. I have to say, I'm surprised it fits. I take off my ripped pants and pull on the black ones, I put on the black boots, which was harder to do than I thought. , Once I finished buckling it up, I pulled on the black coat and put up the hood. I walk out the doors, my hands by my side.

I look around, for a way out. I look to right and see a door that lead up to the roof, I can work it out from there. I run towards the door, only to have it slammed in my face by Jason. I'll just say, blood wasn't the only thing that was pulsing through my veins, my hatred toward him must've triggered it because my Kagune came out, it was longer than when it was on the Spider, and darker. It launched itself towards Jason, piercing him in eight places, while he was distracted I opened the door and ran up the stairs to the roof, once I got there I ran to edge and jumped, I used my Kagune to grab onto the nearest building, which happened to be the building Batman and the Team were standing, which I didn't know at the time. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Wonder Woman, Superman, who was carrying Flash, and Martian Manhunter, the big seven of the League, except Batman.

As I got closer, I could hear them talking with the Team and Batman, I stopped moving. I grabbed onto the ledge with my hands and brought my Kagune back in. "What do you mean, you can't find him?!" That was Wally, my heart felt like it cracked. "Where the hell is he?" Artemis demanded to know, I can't bear it to know that they would soon be the ones trying to kill me. "We have to find him soon, or he'll, he'll end up...." M'gann trailed off, and I know what she's thinking, they have to find me soon, or I'll end up dead, she was just too kind to say it. "What, dead!" well, we know we can always trust Artemis to finish a preferably unheard sentence. "We're trying to find him! Just don't go thinking like that." Superman said, tears started forming in my eyes, until I notice movement behind me, I quickly moved to my left, just second before Jason smashed into the glass, where I once was, miraculously, he didn't smash it, only cracked it. I pulled myself onto the roof of the building, where I came face to face with my friends, my family. "Huh?"

They all looked dumbfounded. "I...I...I...I'm sor-" their eyes widened. "That's what you get, you ungrateful brat." I look down to see Jason's Rinkaku pierced through my abdomen, I turn to look at him and, painfully, walked away from the man. My wound instantly healed, I looked at Wally with sorrow and then I brought out my Kagune and lashed at Jason with a remarkable speed, I flipped to dodge a blow that was thrown by Jason, landing in front of Batman. Jason smirked and I looked behind me, I gasped and shifted away. Batman and the others all looked disgusted and then angry, which I think is because I'm a ghoul. Jason knelt down beside me and whispered in my ear, "Look at them, they don't want you anymore. They will kill you, and you know it." I looked at him, "Shut up." I whispered, even he was barely able to hear it. "Oh, there's no need for that, but seriously, look at Batman, he hates you." I glare at him, I aim my Kagune at him, I pierce him with it, sounding a satisfying squelch as it dug into his shoulder. I make sure it doesn't kill him, yes I know he's a ghoul but so am I, well... I am now.

"That was a warning." I say, looking down at him, yay, this is really giving the League the right impression, at least they were clever enough to stay out of the fight. As I turn to walk away, a strong hand strongly grips my shoulder and pulls me back, I stare at my adoptive father's eyes, which are filled with hatred, hatred meant for me, he snarls at me, "Where's Robin!?,"


	2. Just like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mildly based off of the Three Days Grace song Just like you NOT A SONGFIC

Chapter two:

Just like you

* * *

 

"Where's Robin!?"

It's only then that I remember that I'm wearing a mask.

I use my Kagune to push him off, making sure I didn't hurt him in the process. Once I was free I ran to nowhere in particular, I jump on the another building, using my Kagune as a boost. I could hear someone following me, I could tell it was The Justice League and the Team, I climb up onto another building using my Kagune, from far away I'm sure that I looked like a giant spider, but I don't care, I don't want to talk to them, it's too painful.

I shouldn't have hit Batman, I know I barely touched him but I don't know my own strength. I could have hurt him. I was so focused on my thoughts, that I didn't see the edge of the building I was currently running on. I fell over the edge and slammed into the opposite alley way wall. I heard a few capes flap and then feet hit the ground. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Jason, smirking.

Flashback

"What are you going to do with him." Said a man to Jason, "I'll turn him into a ghoul, then I'll make him just like me." Jason said with confidence, obviously thinking I couldn't hear. I was still slightly awake from being kidnapped. "Are you sure he will." The other man asked, "Oh, I'll make sure he will." Jason said, honestly he needs a better name I keep thinking of my brother. I heard footsteps coming towards me, then I felt a pain, like nothing I've ever felt before, tear itself into my wound. After some time, which was probably only three seconds but felt like hours, I blacked out.

End of flashback

He wants me to be like him, and he won't stop following me till I am. "You didn't answer the question. Where's Robin!?" said the familiar voice of Kid Flash, oh I wish I could tell them, I really do. But they'd kill me on sight if they found out.

"Where!?" he's starting to yell now, and I can feel my wall breaking, I want to reach out to M'gann but they'd know I'm a ghoul and kill me. I turn to get away, but was pulled back by Conner's Quinque. Why are the Justice League even here, oh yeah. Flashback "Tim, why were the Justice League in Gotham last night?" I asked my older brother. He looked at me, "It's because, all the ghouls they fought are either dead, in captivity or here."

With that he left the room, leaving me to ponder over what he just said. I then realized what he meant. The ghouls in Metropolis, Central and Star city are nothing compared to the ones in Gotham. The Team and the Justice League have already dealt with their ghouls, so Batman agreed to let them help after Jason got a Kagune through his stomach. You'd think him being Red X would make him that little bit more cautious. He's got more enemies than all of us. Shaking my head, I left the room. End of Flashback I just hope my family don't try kill me as well.


End file.
